Pensamientos
by Nika Ericius
Summary: La historia clasica, contada desde la perspectiva de otro ser; La genio del anillo nos comparte parte de su vida y aprendizaje a lado de nuestro heroe azul (Concepto perteneciente a SEGA).


**PENSAMIENTOS**

¿Qué significa realmente vivir?, tal vez es una pregunta demasiado absurda o fuera de lugar para los que son como yo, después de todo tenemos una eternidad que disfrutar o al menos eso es en apariencia.

Mi raza ha existido desde el inicio del mundo, convivimos entre los mortales ya que estamos entre el plano divino y el físico. Somos casi dioses, pero la vanidad y la arrogancia de nuestros ancestros desato la ira de fuerzas superiores a nosotros, que como castigo nos condenaron a una vida de servidumbre; atando nuestra esencia vital a objetos comunes y siendo únicamente liberados para cumplir las exigencias de los mortales.

Qué ironía…se nos había concedido libre albedrio y ahora, eso no importaba. Cualquier pensamiento que pudiéramos tener vagaría solitario en nuestras mentes, resonando como un grito que hace eco en el cañón más obscuro.

Yo acepte con humildad mi condición, o al menos eso creía…pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Las dudas se agolpaban en mi cabeza y el hecho de carecer de respuesta me sumió en una vorágine de confusión que no tenía fin.

Hasta que conocí a alguien, que sufría el mismo mal que yo. Su historia parecía ser más trágica que la mía, pero sentimos una profunda conexión; fuimos separados por las circunstancias pero cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, me conto que existía una manera de librarnos de nuestro pesar y obtener la preciada libertad que añorábamos:

-Créeme Shahra, esto es la respuesta a todas nuestras dudas, con ello tú, yo y los que son como nosotros serán finalmente libres.

-Pero, hablas de liberar el mal absoluto.

-No te preocupes, nada ocurrirá, con el poder de cambiar la historia, cualquier daño que causemos podrá ser revertido.

-No lo sé Erazor, que tal si solo es un mito y los 7 anillos no existen, podrías destruir toda la realidad.

-Te equivocas querida, hablo de construir un futuro. Uno donde todos podamos ser iguales, con la libertad de ser y vivir plenamente sin ataduras ni miedos, sin represiones de cualquier clase, ¿No es lo que deseas tú también?

-Pero…

-Confía en mí, juntos cambiaremos todo para bien, te lo prometo.

Decía esto mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba delicadamente. Él era mi único amigo o quizá tal vez algo más…así que a pesar de todas mis dudas, decidí confiar.

El primer paso era saber dónde o como encontrar los anillos que mantenían unido y en armonía nuestro mundo. Las únicas que tenían la respuesta eran las sirenas de los mares del norte, así que nos dirigimos al cayo que era conocido como el cementerio del mar, donde miles y miles de naves habían sido varadas y cuyos marineros encontraron la muerte a manos de la embriagadora canción de sus moradoras. Cuando estuvimos suficientemente cerca comenzamos a escuchar la melodía maldita de aquellos seres:

-Pero a quienes tenemos aquí, es extraño ver a dos Djinn por estos sitios-comenzó a hablar una de ellas.

-Dejen los halagos para después, estamos aquí para hacerles algunas preguntas.

-¿Y porque supones que habríamos de contestarles? Saben que estamos en una jerarquía más alta que ustedes.

-Es verdad, solo son unas pobres criaturas atadas a los pies de los insignificantes mortales.

-Tal vez sí, pero también saben que si nos lo proponemos podríamos hacerlas pedazos, después de todo nuestro poder no está sometido a ustedes.

Las sirenas se miraron una a la otra, después volvieron a decir:

-Buena respuesta, no cabe duda que hacen fama de lo que son, ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Deseamos saber sobre los 7 anillos.

-¿Así que quieren jugar con fuego?, no tenemos que decirles lo que pasara si logran apoderarse de ellos

-Ya lo sabemos, ahora respondan

Después de soltar risas al por mayor, comenzaron a entonar esta melodía:

 _ **"Cuando la obscuridad descienda sobre las mil una noches, el erizo legendario de otro mundo será llamado"**_

 _ **"Con los siete anillos unidos, la puerta a otros mundos se abrirá, pero la vida del colector de los anillos deberá ser sacrificada, esa será la llave del control"**_

 _ **"Y así, un nuevo capítulo se escribirá de las mil y una noches"**_

-Así, que un erizo eh- dijo Erazor pensativo para rápidamente dejar el sitio; mientras lo seguía volví a escucharlas.

-Ten cuidado con tu corazón niña, podría traicionarte de un momento a otro.

Sin entender a lo que se referían, me aleje de ahí.

-Supongo que no habrá elección, tendré que usar el Ifaras para traerlo hasta aquí.

-¿Te refieres a usar magias prohibidas?

-Si queremos llegar al colector no habrá otra forma.

-Espera, yo podría traerlo hasta ti.

-¿Crees poder lograrlo?

-Tal vez mi poder no se compare al tuyo, pero engañar a un erizo no debe ser problema

-Bien dicho, sé que podrás hacerlo pero incluso con tu ayuda será necesario recurrir a los hechizos prohibidos, solo así el poder del libro se debilitara lo suficiente para revelar la ubicación de los anillos.

Habíamos perpetuado un plan para lograr que nos ayudara. Mientras Erazor liberaba cada palabra contenida en las páginas, yo debía traspasar la barrera entre los mundos y atraer a esa criatura a la historia, después de todo era parte de la misma…ese era su destino.

Fue cuando me di cuenta del alcance de su ambición y de la amargura que por años había alimentado en él. Con cada página que absorbía, su poder aumentaba más y más, hasta que poco a poco mostraba su verdadero rostro; a pesar de haberme percatado, quise aferrarme a la imagen que tenia de él y pensé que cuando todo acabara volvería a ser el de antes y juntos seguiríamos adelante.

Poco después, antes de mi partida a ese otro mundo me topé con algo terrible, un recordatorio del gran dolor que Erazor había cargado. Quise deshacerme de él, pero algo dentro de mi impidió que lo hiciera…decidí conservarlo sin entender del todo el motivo, cuándo todo estuvo listo retome mi forma de anillo y pude traspasar el umbral.

Llegue a un desierto. Aparentemente las cosas no eran tan diferentes como suponía hasta que de golpe una nube de arena paso de mi como si nada y poco después al dispersarse mostro una silueta; era un erizo azul: con ojos verde esmeralda y zapatos rojos con cintillas blancas y hebillas doradas, observaba mi anillo extrañado, después lo levanto y partió de allí.

Observe lo que parecía su casa, una vez adentro se recostó dejando el anillo en una mesita y tomando un libro lo coloco sobre sus ojos y se quedó dormido. Pasadas algunas horas, desesperada por el asunto decidí despertarlo:

-Oye...vamos despierta.

-Ammm-bostezo largamente y se levantó-, cielos ¿tan tarde es?, creo que me quede dormido.

Tomo nuevamente el anillo y fue cuando me mostré ante el:

-Tú eres el erizo azul.

-¿Ehh?-menciono sorprendido-, ¿Que rayos?

-Por favor, no te alarmes. Soy Shahra, la genio del anillo, ya sabes, como en ¿"Aladino y la lámpara maravillosa"?

-No lo he leído.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas bromeando?, es la historia más increíble de las mil y una noches, pero eso no importa por favor, observa esto...

Fue cuando tome el libro que estaba en su cabeza que curiosamente se trataba de las mil y una noches y comencé a relatarle una historia fantástica: sobre el espíritu malvado que extraía las páginas del mismo y si no era detenido, tendría la libertad de vagar por su mundo y causar más destrozos. Por las respuestas que había dado en relación a mi relato a primera vista me pareció una figura bastante altanera y presuntuosa, ¿cómo alguien así podría ser considerado un héroe legendario como indicaban las profecías? …aunque a decir verdad no se podía esperar menos, después de todo solo se trataba de un simple mortal.

Acepto ayudarme a detener al espíritu. Fue cuando para facilitar las cosas, hice un contrato con él. Ahora era mi amo y debía concederle cualquier deseo y lo primero fue una montaña de pañuelos, ¿Acaso era una broma?; tuve que ocultar mi frustración y seguir con el engaño:

-Bueno...ahora llévame a eso de las mil y una noches.

-Como ordene, mi amo.

Oye basta con eso, soy Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.

-Muy bien Sonic...el erizo legendario, ahora vamos ¡a las mil y una noches!

-De acuerdo.

Fue así que el viaje comenzó. Erazor se nos apareció y fingimos un desacuerdo para así convencer al erizo de colectar los anillos, lanzándole una maldición que poco a poco tomaba su vida.

-Ahora, es momento de ir tras el rey Shahryar.

-El rey Shahryar es el creador de las mil y una noches y la figura de la historia.

-¡Ja! con mi velocidad, llegaremos antes que el

Lo vi alejarse sin importar la maldición. Cualquiera en su posición tomaría las cosas con más calma o estaría desesperado, pero sin titubear se dirigió al palacio, mientras lo seguía miraba intrigada a este ser.

Llegamos a tiempo. Nos encontramos con su majestad, que al parecer Sonic había confundido con otro hombre de su mundo; después Erazor lo rapto.

Durante la persecución, mas espíritus malignos liberados estaban atacando al joven Ali-Baba, después de salvarlo nos topamos con el Sand Scorpion y en ese momento ocurrió algo que no me esperaba.

-Shahra ¿no podrías encargarte de el con tu magia?

-Lo siento Sonic, mi poder no se compara con el de Erazor Djinn.

-Entiendo, entonces deberá ser de la manera habitual- me miro con una gran sonrisa-, vamos no te preocupes, en cuanto todo esto acabe quiero que sonrías; y esto no es una orden de tu amo, es una promesa entre tú y yo.

En ese instante entrelazamos nuestros meñiques.

-De acuerdo.

-Muy bien.

-Una promesa...-dije en voz baja. Pensando en el significado de esas palabras, al derrotar al espíritu se revelo el primer anillo y pude comprobar que las sirenas habían tenido razón y Sonic era el elegido; pero un gran pesar cimbro mi corazón y un nuevo sentimiento de culpa llego a mí al ver como trataba de subirme el ánimo, yo lo había puesto en esta situación por mis propios deseos egoístas ¿Acaso por esta actitud los de mi especie habíamos sido castigados?

Mientras continuaba el viaje, este sentimiento se hacía más y más intenso, él lo notaba e intentaba seguir animándome. Poco después, nos topamos con el Djinn de las llamas llamado Ifrit y nos dirigimos a buscar el consejo de Simbad el aventurero para vencerlo.

Una vez que lo liberamos de su cautiverio, nos revelo que los piratas que lo capturaron le arrebataron uno de los anillos y Sonic decidió buscarlos.

Durante el camino se revelo otro anillo, al tomarlo, dijo que al parecer cada uno contenía una emoción distinta y al entrar en contacto con ellos todo su interior se estremecía:

-Si esto lo causa uno solo, no quiero pensar lo que los 7 pueden hacer, tal vez desaten el infierno mismo.

Fue allí cuando lo entendí…

-Sonic, toma esto.

-¿Qué es?

-Úsalo como último recurso para detenerlo, yo no puedo hacerlo sola.

Me miro extrañado y yo continúe avanzando. Mientras nos dirigíamos al mar meditaba sobre mis acciones y las consecuencias, pero a pesar de eso, mi único deseo era continuar y volver al lado de Erazor.

Una vez que había derrotado a los piratas y recuperado el anillo volvimos con Ifrit. Utilizando su poder, convoco una gran tormenta que debilito al espíritu y pudo vencerlo…para nuestra sorpresa, pudimos ver que el corazón del Djinn era otro anillo, razón por la cual tal vez Erazor lo había invocado.

Me pregunto cuál era el siguiente paso. Pensé que era el momento de guiarlo hasta el rey Solomon, el antiguo guardián de la puerta espiritual; supuse que ese era su destino para así controlar a los demonios a su voluntad, no me había equivocado.

El rey había sido atacado y pidió a Sonic buscar el resto de su cuerpo, en el camino nos topamos con el anillo blanco.

-Este anillo parece contener Luz...

-Se habla de ello en las mil y una noches.

-Sí, este anillo contiene poder para traer felicidad o desdicha, siento...deseo, puede ser alegría o ambición ¿porque querría alguien esto?

Cuando lo escuche, no pude evitar pensar en ese momento, en aquel instante en el que Erazor comenzó a absorber la primera página, en su rostro deformado con aquella macabra sonrisa y en mi propio deseo de ser libre. Si era cierto lo que Sonic decía, tal poder en manos de seres como nosotros no significaría la respuesta, sino la extensión misma de nuestros pecados.

Cuando terminamos de hablar con Solomon, nos dirigimos al palacio celestial donde Erazor había congregado a sus legiones. Utilizamos el anillo blanco para abrir la puerta y Sonic callo arrodillado, tal vez esto había comenzado como una treta, pero el hechizo que estaba sobre él era muy real, al verlo así recayó más culpa en mí:

-Vaya...al parecer se me acaba el tiempo.

-¡Lo lamento!-dije con autentico sentimiento-, ¡Todo esto es por mi culpa!

-Vamos, no te preocupes estoy bien, recuerda nuestra promesa.

-Sí, no la he olvidado.

-Sabía que contaba contigo, hace falta más que esto para condenarme, ¡Andando!

-Si.

Al final se revelo el último anillo, el de la tristeza:

-¿Porque estos anillos son así?

-Oye Shahra…

-¿Si?

-Me preguntaba … ¿Cómo es que se conocen tú y Erazor?

-Oh. Pues yo…

-Tranquila, no tienes que decirme si no quieres.

-Sonic...

Fue cuando me pregunto si el realmente era el genio de la lámpara. Tuve que contarle la historia de su castigo, como por cometer actos de arrogancia y soberbia los de mi especie habíamos sido condenados a cumplir la voluntad de otros, sin tener la opción de elegir:

-Sé que para él, solo soy un genio del anillo…pero quiero que todo sea como antes, ese es...mi deseo.

Después, con todos los anillos se enfrentó nuevamente a él; consiguió debilitarlo lo suficiente para hacerlo retroceder, siguiendo su rastro hasta una puerta más, una que solo se abriría con los 7 anillos mundiales y así pasó:

-Vaya…..al parecer no te rindes ¿verdad?

-Haz cumplido bien tu cometido…rata.

-Claro, es que somos tan amigos…

-Shahra, buen trabajo engañándolo, ahora ¡Dámelos!

-Oye, antes haz algo con esto- dijo señalando su pecho.

-Shahra por favor, entrégamelos. Cambiemos nuestro destino y gobernemos juntos.

Aparecí los anillos y me dirigí hacia el:

-Shahra… ¿Qué haces?

-Lo siento Sonic, tengo que hacerlo, quiero volver a su lado…

-¿Acaso no te importa lo que pueda ocurrir?

-Tengo que hacer esto…

-¡No!, soy tu amo: ¡Te ordeno que hagas lo que es correcto!

-Aaahhh…- Solté un grito y me desvanecí en un instante. Lo había hecho otra vez; esta criatura, este erizo…me había salvado de mi misma. Fue así desde el primer instante que nos encontramos: con su sentido del humor, con sus ocurrencias, con su confianza desmedida pero sobre todo, por sus ansias de vivir cada instante.

Si un mortal como el, podía ser capaz de disfrutar sin temores y sin ser prisionero de las circunstancias, ¿Qué impedía que yo o cualquiera pudiera hacerlo?

No se necesitaba de un gran poder para lograrlo, solo del valor y la fuerza de espíritu para dar el paso.

-Oraciones, Tristeza, Rabia, Odio, Felicidad, Placer, Deseos…los 7 corazones que mantienen unido a este mundo. Estos son los 7 anillos mundiales…

Sonic lo miro desafiante.

-"Pero la vida del colector de los anillos deberá ser sacrificada, esa será la llave del control", ahora yo ofrezco tu vida ¡ERIZO AZUL!

Erazor arrojo su cimitarra hacia el a gran velocidad pero me interpuse en su trayectoria. No merecía morir por nuestro egoísmo, alguien tan valioso no debía tener una muerte ignominiosa:

-¡Shahra!-grito con fuerza tomándome en sus brazos.

-Discúlpame...lo sabía, sabía lo que pasaría pero aun así…

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa.

-¿Lo logre?, ¿Pude cambiar mi destino?, ¿Mantuve nuestra promesa?

-Shahra, deseo...que no mueras, que tengas otra oportunidad.

-Lo siento mi amo...no puedo concedértelo- le dije con mi último aliento y derramando una lagrima.

-Bueno...-dijo Erazor con indiferencia-, siempre supe que era débil

Fue cuando comenzó el verdadero horror. Erazor, absorbiendo el poder de los anillos de Oraciones, Felicidad, Placer y Deseos se transformó en una abominable criatura con un poder casi divino.

-¡YO SOY ALF-LAYLA WA-LAYLA, YO SOY LAS MIL Y UNA NOCHES, YO SOY SU NUEVO CREADOR!

-Esto es horrible-dijo Sonic con profunda rabia-, pero a pesar de todo solo es una bestia incompleta

Entonces los anillos restantes de la Tristeza, Rabia y Odio se unieron a él. Cambiando también su apariencia a un color azul obscuro con líneas blancas que rodeaban su frente y pies, brazaletes dorados en sus muñecas y tobillos, púas mucho más largas y sus ojos carecían de pupila.

-Tenemos que detenerlo- hablo con decisión sosteniendo con su mano los restos de mi anillo-, Shahra, te lo suplico ¡Concédeme algo de tu poder!

Así, en el vacío de la nada, en el espacio hueco que la ausencia de las historias había generado se desato la batalla final entre los 2 titanes. Las criaturas más formidables que este mundo había conocido pelearon con toda su fuerza dispuestos a defender sus causas sin importar las consecuencias, pero la determinación de Sonic resulto vencedora al hacer que Erazor regresara a su antigua forma y reconstruir nuevamente la realidad:

-Esto no importa- dijo el Djinn incorporándose-, no puedes matarme, me levantare las veces que quiera, ¡Soy inmortal! ¡JA JA JA!

Sonic, le mostro de repente la lámpara aquella que significaba su prisión y el sello de su maldición.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo...?

-Shahra, fue ella. El genio de la lámpara puede conceder 3 deseos, ¿no es cierto?

-¡Jamás volveré a conceder deseos! ¡Nunca seré esclavo de seres tan patéticos como tú!

El erizo azul sin prestar atención se volteo y se sentó en el trono que antes ocupara Erazor.

-Primer deseo...que Shahra vuelva a la vida- dijo mientras apuntaba la lámpara en su dirección y al hacerlo, un rayo de luz atravesó el pecho del Djinn obligándolo a obedecer.

-Agh- no tardo mucho para que mi anillo volviera a su estado original y con ello resucitar.

-Segundo deseo: Que todas las palabras vuelvan, que las mil y una noches sea el mundo de las historias nuevamente

Repitiéndose el proceso, las letras fueron abandonando su cuerpo causándole un profundo dolor, yo solo observaba.

-Ah...mi cuerpo, no es posible…

-Tercer deseo: ¡Erazor Djinn, entraras a la lámpara y permanecerás en ella para siempre!

Con ello, fue atraído nuevamente a la lámpara y esta vez, eternamente:

-¡No!, ¡No es verdad!, ¡soy un dios!, ¡Shahra, detenlo por favor… esta ves estaremos juntos! No puedo ser vencido por una asquerosa rata ¡¿Porque?!

Erazor fue transformado en humo para así ser sellado, mientras esto pasaba, Sonic reclamo molesto:

-Ya te lo dije, no soy una rata: ¡soy ERIZO!

De esta forma, todo había terminado. No lo soporte y llore por el… a pesar de todo pensando en su condena eterna. Nadie mejor que yo entendía algo así, el erizo viendo esto y mostrándome aún más de su gran bondad dijo:

-Shahra, ¿me concederías un último deseo?

Asentí

-Deseo una montaña de pañuelos: ahora podrás llorar todo lo que necesites, tendrás todos los pañuelos para superarlo...

 **0-0-0**

-¿Realmente eso paso Shahra?- pregunto el pequeño curioso.

-Así es alteza, todo lo que le cuento es real.

-¿Y qué paso con Sonic?- pregunto su hermano.

-Pues….después de arrojar la lámpara a un acantilado él y yo separamos nuestros caminos. No sin antes agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho y lo que me había enseñado, he sabido que desde entonces, sigue corriendo grandes aventuras.

-Es realmente un héroe, pero no supera a Simbad- dijo otro de los chicos.

-¿Estás loco?-exclamo una niña-, él solito salvo las mil y una noches

Esto inicio una acalorada y divertida discusión entre los niños que se habían reunido a escuchar mi historia por petición de la reina:

-Creo que fue buena idea pedirte que contaras una historia a los pequeños- dijo su majestad acercándose a mí.

-Le agradezco la oportunidad. Pero en realidad no la merezco- le conteste con semblante triste.

-Bien niños, vayan a los jardines-le hablo a los chicos-, no se alejen mucho y permanezcan juntos ¿entendido?

-Si mama, ¡vamos!- gritaron los príncipes y todos fueron hacia esa dirección.

-Shahra- hablo la reina mirando hacia el horizonte-, no puedes seguir culpándote de esa forma, así no serás capaz de construirte un futuro.

-No es fácil ignorar mis actos y lo que pudo suceder- le conteste observando en la misma dirección- si Sonic no hubiera estado tal vez...

-Pienso que el tampoco querría que continuaras castigándote por ello, ese último acto que hizo por ti tiene 2 significados.

La mire sumamente confundida.

-El primero: todos sentimos confusión y tristeza, cuando eso pasa anhelamos desesperadamente una respuesta que alivie nuestro sufrimiento. El segundo es que: a pesar de ello, aun si no es claro, es necesario avanzar y apreciar todo aquello que forma parte de nosotros.

Después de analizarlo detenidamente le conteste:

-Realmente hay gran sabiduría en sus palabras, gracias reina Scheherezade

-No es a mí a quien le debes gratitud sino a tu amigo, incluso yo estoy en deuda con él ya que gracias a sus acciones mi familia y todo lo que amo está a salvo: Me hubiera gustado conocerlo personalmente.

-Estoy segura que le hubiera parecido simpático, a diferencia de su majestad.

-Bueno… Shahryar siempre ha tenido mal carácter, pero es noble y por eso lo amo.

-Ahora si me disculpa, debo retirarme

-Vuelve a visitarnos, a mis hijos y a mí nos es grata tu compañía.

-Lo prometo, despídame de los príncipes y del rey.

-Así lo hare, buen viaje querida.

Alce vuelo retirándome de palacio. Ahora comprendía un poco mejor la relación de los reyes y lo afortunado que Shahryar había sido al encontrarse con una mujer tan sabia y hermosa como lo era Scheherezade. Este hombre al igual que yo, había sido presa de la ira y la confusión, pero la llegada de un solo ser cambio su vida por completo.

Aun busco la respuesta, aquella que desaparezca por completo mis dudas. Tal vez algún día la encuentre. Pero mientras eso sucede, trato de disfrutar cada cosa a mí alrededor y cada momento que este encierra; siguiendo el ejemplo de una criatura simple en apariencia… pero con más inteligencia y corazón que cualquier otra que haya conocido, alguien a quien con gran orgullo y respeto llamo **¡Amigo!**


End file.
